


The Special

by MarzgaPerez



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Anticipation, Cooking, M/M, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: A drabble from Kevin's POV after he discovers Chiron in the diner.





	

_Shit_. Kevin nearly burned his hand on the grill. What could he make for Chiron that would be really special? A _churrasco_ maybe, but they had run out of steak yesterday.

Too many questions were running through his head to concentrate. Had Chiron come all the way from Atlanta? Because of his call? What had he been up to? Was he still angry about that fucked up afternoon in the courtyard?

It was hard to believe that the unassuming man sitting at the countertop was Chiron, trying to look anywhere but at Kevin. Except their eyes did meet a few times through the kitchen window as Kevin tried to frantically think of his next best dish since there was no steak. _Focus_.

Then it came to him. _Pollo a la plancha_ \- or close enough - with some onions and a side of rice and the beans that had been simmering for a few hours.

_Now all of that might just be a meal worthy of a ten hour drive. And ten years between them._

Kevin peered over his shoulder again and noticed that Chiron was walking around, stretching his legs, checking out the jukebox. Maybe he would know which song Kevin had been referring to over the phone.  _Naw, he'd never guess in a million years_.

And now to plate everything. It had to look just right, worthy of the trip his friend had made, a peace offering. Had Chiron forgiven him? It seemed like it, the way his eyes lit up as he watched Kevin slowly realize who was right in front of him.

 _Fuck. It really was Chiron_. And no longer scrawny, unable or unwilling to defend himself. More confident but still shy and reserved, just the way Kevin remembered him.

Hopefully he would be gracious about accepting this paltry meal that Kevin had cooked with love. With love.


End file.
